1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless non-contact switch for automatic doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional control system which detects human bodies by infrared and controls opening and closing of an automatic door, US Patent application publication US 20100253516A1 is known.
According to the invention disclosed in the bulletin, an infrared sensor is installed above an automatic door header and is connected to a control unit of the automatic door by wire. Then the infrared sensor detects human bodies around the automatic door.
According to the above described invention, since the infrared sensor is installed to detect human bodies in front of the automatic door, the infrared sensor is required to detect widely. Therefore it tends to detect the human bodies when the person does not intend to open the automatic door.
Further, in hospitals, a plurality of automatic door switches are required to be installed at designated heights on the wall surface. In case the switches are connected by wire, it would be difficult to change their position in order to meet the regulation concerning the heights.